Love Has No End
by The Sea Sparrow
Summary: The last pirate awaits death, alone in a cell. She soon finds out that her lover has not yet died, and they find paradise at the end of the Hangman's Noose. Oneshot. Sparrabeth.


Just a one-shot that I wrote a long time ago when I was bored. Sparrabeth. T for language.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The taste of his last kiss lingered with me, before they tore us apart.

I looked at the moon, taunting me with its freedom.

I am a caged Sparrow, alone in the dark, the cruel world around me.

I, the last pirate, am defeated.

I told myself I would be strong. I told Jack I would be strong. But a menacing tear made its way down my bloodied cheek. My courage has left me.

I am weak.

Memories shifted through my mind. I could feel the Sea's salty breeze upon my cheeks. I could see the endless horizon, beckoning for me to sail forever.

The freedom I felt when I was aboard the Black Pearl, tortures me now.

Instead of freedom, I got solitude.

Instead of love, I got separation.

Instead of life, I got death.

The cold breath of the winter night clutched me with its dread grasp.

I coughed violently, congestion consuming my throat. I continuously coughed, trying to get rid of the flem that kept me from breathing.

"Shut up down there, you damn pirate!" a guard shouted from the doorway.

"Maybe_ you_ should shut the hell up!" I yelled with venom.

The heavy footsteps of the guard echoed through the empty cells surrounding me.

He unlocked my cell, picked me up, and threw me across the cell. I heard loud a crack as my body slammed against the stone wall. As I laid on the moist floor, I felt the back of my head. I stared at my blood stained hand.

The guard chuckled darkly, and picked me back up. He shook me with brute force. He slapped me for his own enjoyment.

My rage exploded like a volcano. I punched him square in the jaw. I swung left and right, and gave him several uppercuts. He grabbed my left wrist, and broke it with relative ease.

I screamed in pain and rage, and I clawed his face, making him shout with pain.

"That's it! You, and your husband, are being sent to the gallows, tonight!!" he bellowed.

I froze in shock.

Was Jack still alive? Would we face the Hangman's Noose together?

Relief washed over me, and a smug grin appeared on my face. I returned his dark chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?!" he questioned me, his voice heavy with a rich Scottish accent.

"Your ugly face, you obese pig!" I shouted. I spat in his face. His face turned purple as he wiped away the spit.

"Why you bloody thief of the Seas!!!" he roared.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I stated smugly.

He dropped me onto the hard floor, and dragged me by my feet.

He dragged me into the aged courtyard.

Loose stones, and sticks with thorns scratched my face. He threw me onto something wooden.

I looked up to see two pairs of feet. I saw a hand, decorated with many a ring, and I gladly took it.

Jack pulled me close.

I could feel his warm breath upon my cheek. Our lips met for the last time in the land of the living.

The executor dragged us apart, and placed a noose on each of our necks.

We were going to die together.

I grabbed his hand as the drums played, waiting for death to come and take its prizes. I looked over at him. He stared back lovingly with his chocolate eyes.

"Are you ready Captain?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I am if you are Lizzie," he replied. We both closed our eyes, holding on tight to each other's hand.

The drums stopped.

I felt the ground under me give way, Jack falling right with me. I felt the rope tighten around my neck harshly.

I heard a snap, and Jack's arm went limp. As my last breaths slowed, I smiled. No more tears. No more cruelty of the world upon the pirates' shoulders. All went dark.

Silence.

I felt the warmness of the sun's rays upon my cheeks. I breathed in the salty smell of the Sea. I felt a hand entwine with mine.

My eyes fluttered open to see a familiar face. Jack gently caressed my cheek, and he kissed my lips softly.

I smiled widely, and hugged him. He helped me up, and we walked into a barren wasteland. There, I saw Gibbs, Will, Barbossa, and many other pirates smiling at me.

"Elizabeth," Jack started. "Welcome to a pirate's paradise. I know it's the Locker, but it's better than the world above, aye?"

"Yes," I agreed. We walked out into the sand stretched horizon. Everyone greeted me with welcoming arms.

No more cruelness of the world.

No more laws or regulations.

It's just me and Jack, and all my closest friends.

True enough, I would never see the world above again. But I'm happy. The world has no more pirates. So what? This world has no one to hold us back. We could survive here.

Love has no end.

I'll be with Jack forever.

I am free.

_El Fin_

_------------------------------_

Comments? Please review!

:)_  
_


End file.
